


水上行文

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 我真的崩溃了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 数到三。本说。然后就告诉我你的决定，好吗？
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	水上行文

水上行文

01

第一天， 未知星系，任务：能源。

老货船的燃料室持续发出一种低沉的嗡嗡声，像是患了肺病的老人说话时那种呼呼的恼人噪音，宇航机器人自说自话地滚过去检查设备状况，它一边进行着诊断程序一边哼着轻快的机器人音乐，很像是星际小酒馆里你经常能听到的那种旋律。它必须唱得很大声，这样它的磁带才不会录到船上其他的噪音：动力室里老零件崩溃的尖锐提示音、燃料舱垂死挣扎的呼吸，当然还有在它的两位主人的声音，他们现在占据了客舱，将千年隼上的一切物资都 搬到了那里，这已经是两人不出房间的第几天了？R2型机器人的记忆最近越来越差，大约是上一次为了给它的老朋友拷贝记忆导致了一些年久失修的记忆元件彻底报废，所以当它开始意识到自己的遗忘、开始计算天数时，它总是从第一天算起，这样就造成了它的记忆不断覆盖前面的，到最后，这已经是它第无数个第一天了。

不过，R2还是会把这当成第一天过，因为它知道它的主人们也是这样想的。

两位主人的舱室里又传来了尖叫和吼声，R2把歌唱得更响亮了一点，专心致志地继续统计燃料余量。

事情大抵如此：本·索罗有个糟糕的习惯，他射精后不愿意从她的身体里退出，每当蕾伊疲倦地扭动着腰肢想从他的手掌里逃出去时，他总会轻声哼着把她紧紧别住，像是个闹脾气的小孩。他个头巨大，下面的尺寸也不怎么含蓄，蕾伊无法将他从身上推开，就只好忍耐着异物感和敏感点连续不断的刺激。一开始这样还挺有情趣，但时间稍长后她就会精疲力竭，脾气变差。

“如果你不出去，我现在可以把它夹断。”蕾伊语气温柔地威胁道。

本在她身后一声不吭，紧紧把她搂了一会儿后终于退了出来。显然他又勃起了，蕾伊侧躺着对着墙壁发呆，没过一会儿感觉到床铺在小幅度地颤动，男人的喘息声逐渐变快，又复归平息。

“擦干净。”蕾伊递给他一块布料，又重新去盯着墙壁。

他们第一次是在厄西戈做的，就在几千具西斯焦黑的尸体之前，蕾伊在吻过他之后产生了一种近似于饥饿的感觉，本发现她的异常时，她已经咬起了他的嘴唇。

“我没吻过姑娘，但绝大部分资料上她们没这么做过。”他们分开时，他有些无奈地舔了舔被咬到肿起的嘴唇。

“我不是资料。”她说完，扯着他的领子再次将两人的距离拉近，似乎被他变得异常丰满的嘴唇迷住了。“我现在……很奇怪。外面在打仗，可是我只是很想把你吃掉。”

本的表情略有惊讶，不过他还是任由蕾伊亲了上来。年轻绝地的攻势不容置疑，她生疏地寻找着能让他颤抖的接吻方式，探索他的身体和伤疤。

“我有一个秘密，从没告诉过你，”蕾伊的吻在他耳边停下，“在那个审讯室，第一次见到你的样子时，我偷偷咽了口水。”

从本·索罗的表情上来看，他那时候应该没有察觉到。他不知道拾荒者对他身体的渴求开始得远远早于他的想象，他花了太多时间贴近、探索他们灵魂上的共鸣，却忽略了女孩是在饥饿和竞争中长大的，她可以很有侵略性，不顾一切得到自己想要的。

#

“你在生气吗，本？”

蕾伊最后终于决定光秃秃的墙壁没有身后的男人有趣，她翻个身，又钻进了他的胳膊下面，将有些发凉的身体紧紧贴着他高潮过后仍滚烫的，试图吸取他的温度。

“没有。”他吻了吻她的头发，叹了口气。

“我听到R2在唱歌。”她汇报道。

“它以前从来不会唱歌。也许是那个零件坏了。”

“它年纪有多大了？”她问。

“从我外祖母当上女王之后，它就一直是我们家族最好的宇航工程机器人。”

“如果零件不坏，它会永远活着。我真羡慕机器人。”蕾伊说。

“机器人很单纯，只要落到正确的人手里，永远活着就意味着永远都开心。”

本说完似乎想到了什么，他松开了蕾伊，从床上爬起来捡地上掉落的衣服。蕾伊支起半个身子看着他的屁股，沉思了起来。

“本，我们在船上已经多久了？”

“我早就不数日子了。”本找到了他的裤子勉强穿上，赤足离开了舱室，看方向应该是去了动力室检查。蕾伊眨了眨眼，发现眼眶里有很多眼泪，她不明所以地把它们擦掉，从床上拽了一块布把自己的身体遮起来。

我想把一切都给你。

她又注视起了对面的墙壁，近乎赌气地想到。可我也想得到你的一切。我一直是个贪心的人，成为绝地并没有改变这一点。

本在床头有一套书法用具，他有的时候在一张纸片上涂涂写写漂亮的文字，蕾伊猜不全它们的意思，本会用通用语念出来，然后发现大部分都是支离破碎的生活记录，类似于今天他们的早餐吃了什么，以及形容蕾伊有着怎样的笑容。他做绝地学徒的时候也写这些东西，蕾伊在原力之中看到过。

十分钟后，本回到了床前，递给她一杯热茶。

“R2说我们的燃料即将见底。最近的一处交易站在3个秒差距之外，目前没有足够的燃料到达。”本蹲在床前，他看上去既不担心也不悲伤，专注地看着蕾伊喝茶的神情。他们两人都经历过比燃料耗尽要更加严酷的情景，现在只不过是办法想出来的早晚的问题。

本在茶里加了一点点代糖，这是蕾伊的习惯，不是他的。

“我们附近有什么？”她盘算的很好，如果有其他大气条件适宜的行星在附近，他们可以直接从最原始的形态来炼制合成飞船燃料。

“一无所有。只剩下一颗快死掉的恒星。”

“太阳。”

他们对视着，也许想起了同一件往事。

“我们从太阳里吸取能量。”他们异口同声地说。

“我知道弑星者基地如何吸收恒星能量，给我一些时间，我可以改装千年隼的加农炮。”本建议道。

“你的意思是我们要放弃船上的武器系统。”蕾伊有些不太确定。

“战争结束了。”他简短地解释。

有那么一刻蕾伊想到了别的反对的理由，但随即意识到他一定也考虑到了这些。这的确是唯一的办法了。放弃武器才能继续航行，这在几年前剑拔弩张的银河系是想都不敢想的。

“很美的想法，不是吗。”读出了她的心思，本微笑着问她。

蕾伊抚摸着他光滑的脸颊，现在那里没有伤疤也没有血污，这就是男人本来的模样。她英俊、寡言，有时有点忧郁的半身。

“我想再亲亲你。”她没有等到同意就这么做了。和本·索罗接吻是世界上最舒服的事，仅次于和他做爱。那么丰满柔软的嘴唇天生就应该用来亲吻——让她来亲吻。一种酥麻的感觉攀上她的身体，每一次亲吻本都像第一次一样令她浑身兴奋，仿佛那才是让她起死回生的灵药。他总是害羞地不敢进一步采取行动，蕾伊有意想把他搂回床上，不过本撑住了床沿，没有让她得逞。

“R2还在外面。”他匆匆结束了这个吻，“穿好衣服，我们有活干了。”

蕾伊不愿意动，等本离开舱室她才挪动起来。她不好意思让本察觉到她又湿了。

#

太阳即使在临死之际也发着光，不断放射出能量。千年隼不能靠近，但就算是这个距离，太阳也能占据千年隼的整个驾驶舱舷窗。蕾伊带着特制的目镜欣赏这幅末日图景，不时听到对讲机里本汇报他的进度。经过半天的努力，本完成了加农炮的改装，蕾伊提前设定好了千年隼的路线，打算一旦获得足够能量就立刻跳入超空间，毕竟他们无法确定这种转化出来的能量是否稳定可靠。

“R2的元件没有坏。”蕾伊通过对讲机告诉他。“但是它的记忆肯定出问题了，我发现它一直在覆盖之前的记忆，导致我们丢失了很多宝贵的数据。”

“但它仍然记得你我？”

“我猜是的。”蕾伊不确定地回头看了一眼宇航机器人，它的指示灯愉快地闪了两下，证明蕾伊的想法没错。

“那就没关系。”

“我想修好它。然后等我们回到内环，就把它送回……”

“R2想跟着我们。”本打断了她。“它从最开始就这么说了。”

“但是……”

“没时间了，蕾伊，我们要在失去动力前得到燃料，不然千年隼会被吸过去的。”

他说得没错。她暂时打消了修补R2的念头，将注意力放到了眼前的老太阳上。快要死去的事物会自然而然地带给人一种悲伤的感觉，尤其是这种在一般人的意识里往往和“永恒”一词相关联的天体。当得知永恒并不存在时，原本就寿命短暂的碳基生命会觉得加倍沮丧。

她现在真的不想考虑这些事，如果可以，她还是想回到床上，回到他们谁都没想起万事万物终有尽头这回事的时光。

“我数到三，”她将手搭在操控杆上，流下一滴眼泪。

#

数到三。本说。然后就告诉我你的决定，好吗？

第二天， 未知星系，任务：食物。

“我没有接受训练的时候很瘦。个子高，但是瘦，这就给人一种脆弱的印象。”

“可是你现在力气很大，个头也大。”蕾伊坐在他的对面，聚精会神地琢磨着棋局，回答他只是顺势而为。

“绝地训练可不是闹着玩的。”他严肃地说，“但那都比不上斯诺克的折磨。我那会儿吃很多，但是吃了什么我一点印象都没有，纯粹是硬塞进肚子里的。我一直在猎杀、受伤、挨打，有的时候医疗机器人一边为我检查，我一边吐得满地都是。可是为了增强力量，为了活着，我还是拼命吃各种营养补给。吐得比吃的多，但还是要吃。”

蕾伊决定了她的下一步，挪动了棋子。一个愤怒的伊沃克人将本的大将砸晕，蕾伊一方的棋子开始集体欢呼起来。本盯着全息棋盘，皱起了眉头。

“你没有作弊。”这是陈述句。

“作弊得到的胜利是不道德的。”蕾伊把棋盘关上，走过去坐到了他身边。“这就是你没胃口吃东西的原因吗？”

“一部分是。而且我发现世上的食物大多没有滋味。”他看着她的双眼，因为身高的差距，每当他这么做的时候蕾伊都能观察到他异常浓密的睫毛，她觉得那些人口中的“脆弱”也许就来源于此，人们往往只记得他魁梧的身躯和肆虐的坏脾气，很少注意到他身上那些可以称得上“美丽”的地方。

“那么你觉得我算美味吗？”

本露出微笑，“你是我吃过最可口的。”

蕾伊并起食指和中指，缓缓按下他的嘴唇，又一颗颗滑过他的牙齿，最后压在他的舌头上，感受那条温热的肌肉微微颤抖着，他的口腔温暖潮湿，是个宜居的好地方。本半张着嘴，眼眶湿润泛红，想必是因为蕾伊的按压刺激到了舌根，让他想要呕吐。但他很乖，很顺从，绝对不会弄脏他的小点心的手指。

她从他的顺从中发现了乐趣，一种她怎么都没想到过的乐趣。以往都是他会这么做，一边干她，一边让他吃不饱的女孩吞下他的手指，它们对蕾伊的口腔来说尺寸仍然过大，两根就是她的极限。但本不一样，她的手指对他来说真的只是小点心，只不过现在她没有下令，循规蹈矩的学徒是不敢开动的。

“舔舔我。”她急促地命令道，兴奋让声音不受控制地颤抖。本合拢了嘴唇，将她整根手指包裹在口腔内，牙齿稍稍用力让她无法轻易退出。他的舌头是最妙的，它缠绵地绕在她的指缝间，用舌尖刺激她敏感的指腹。当他做着这一切时，双眼仍然紧盯着蕾伊，仿佛在寻求她的赞许和认可。我这么做对吗，我这么做你会开心吗。她的小学徒太渴望得到别人的认同了，他的一生充满了来自他人的否定，但现在不会再这样了。

“你做得很好，”她将五指插入他的黑发之中，用按摩的手法帮他放松，“再多做一点。”

“我可以把它们都吃掉，你的十根手指，你头上的三个小包子，你的脸蛋……我会好好地吃，细嚼慢咽……”他含糊地说，声带的震动带来了另一种快感。

他是个完美的捕食者，他会让他的食物心悦诚服。

#

从超空间里出来后，他们找到了一颗废弃的矿业星球，在那里为千年隼加上了正常的燃料。R2滑来滑去地抱怨他们收集太阳能量的行为毁掉了半个动力室，一半以上的压缩器都无法使用。它这是夸大其词了，飞船能够继续超空间航行就说明压缩器大部分还在正常工作。蕾伊保证在下一次他们着陆休息的时候会给千年隼做一次全面的检查。

“但我们都知道这老家伙没救了。”本悲观地说。

“可它是一艘传奇，不仅仅只是汉·索罗的载具。在它见证过的历史瞬间里，我们经历的只是沧海一粟。”蕾伊反驳道。

“看起来你读过不少历史。”

“只读了关于千年隼的。”蕾伊告诉他。

驾驶室里的小小对话很快随着机器人的加入而暂停。

“我们遇到了点麻烦。”蕾伊将椅子转向机器人，仔细阅读它投影给出的报告，“R2说我们没有食物了。”

“飞船吃饱了，人却要饿肚子。”本讽刺地说完，将全息星图调出来查看他们附近的行星。“还好，我们最近的二级文明已经从共和国独立出来两百多年了。”

他们敲定了接下来的行程，便将千年隼设定在自动导航模式。

“我们不再考虑了吗，千年隼的事？”

本以为有关修理的话题已经过去，在返回休息间的路上，蕾伊又一次忧心忡忡地提出。

“我的意思是事到如今已经没有什么必要了。总会有更快更传奇的飞船，世上也不缺能够用更快速度走完科舍尔航线的飞行员。”他揉了揉头发，叹了口气。

“我们可以换一条船。就把它留给以后的侠士们。”蕾伊建议。

“他们需要自己的传奇。”

“但也需要精神的传承。”

“我强烈怀疑。精神的传承可以是一句老掉牙的话，谁都可以说；当然也能是千年隼，但历经数代，它在这么多人的手中——包括你我——被修修补补，增减零件，到现在它还是原本的那条传奇货船吗？”

他们停在休息舱的门口，气氛凝固在了这一点。自厄西戈以后，他们从未吵过架，甚至鲜少有意见相左的时候。突如其来的冲突让蕾伊胃里泛起了恶心。她讨厌回忆他们两人针锋相对的日子。

“我的意思是，也许重要的只是名字，只是它的故事。它本身早就消散在了这些年的奔波中。”本哀伤地说，他想让蕾伊明白自己的本意并非吵架，他只是在为老船感到伤心。

“任何一条船都可以是千年隼。”蕾伊叹了口气，“任何人都可能是你我。”

“你总结得不错。”他伸手将她揽进怀里，安慰地拍了拍她的后背。

“我觉得我开始了解你一点了。”她闷闷地说。

“你一直都是最理解我的人。我的过去、现在和未来始终为你敞开。”

#

撞击发生的时候两人都在熟睡，头顶挂着的一盆植物在晃动中掉落下来砸到了本的腹部，他们才意识到事情的严重性，匆匆穿好衣服跑到了驾驶舱检查。宇航工程机器人在它的岗位上不断尖叫，看到两人终于出现才安静下来。

“我们误入了小行星带。”蕾伊宣布，“R2的导航出了问题，我告诉过你我们应该修理——”她转头去看本，他俯身开始在操作台上控制千年隼的前进方向，躲过了即将撞击的两块小天体。

“这是我们的本能……”他喃喃着，坐到副驾驶的位置上，“修理，是我们的本能。”

“下一次我们可能真的会撞上大麻烦，”她气愤地指出，“如果刚才我们没有醒来——”

“——就死了。”本接上她的话，目不转睛地又避过了几块接连靠近的天体。“在睡梦中死去，不知道死亡是如何到来的，也不来不及分清梦境和现实。”

又一次的剧烈撞击来自飞船的底部，是一颗本没有发现的小行星造成的。蕾伊也跳上了驾驶座，全神贯注地躲避眼前的危机。

“好久都没有这样驾驶千年隼了。”她满头是汗，紧张地拉动操纵杆，“没了武器系统，我们只能闪躲。但所幸我们身后没有追兵，可以慢慢来。”

“危机感让人感觉还活着，”本讽刺地说着，大幅度地向上拉动了手柄，将千年隼升高，躲过了一颗体型巨大的天体。没人知道他们还有多久才能摆脱小行星带，不过早晚不是他们精疲力竭无法继续闪躲，就是宇宙中的这块小小的恶意提前结束，让他们逃出生天。

蕾伊的肚子在这期间响亮地叫了起来。

“饥饿也让人感觉活着。”她苦涩地说。

如果现在跳入超空间，他们只会被前方的天体给撞个粉身碎骨。可两人都已经很疲倦了。短缺的食物并没有妨碍他们做爱的频率，睡着之前他们已经极度疲倦饥饿，现在高度紧张的飞行加快了身体中剩余能量的消耗。蕾伊渐渐感觉自己的手指麻了，不确定是否是饥饿导致的。她紧张地看了一眼本，发现他也面色苍白，挂满汗珠。

他说错了一点。蕾伊想到。她当时就应该反驳他，不过那时她还没意识到。现在在饥饿和危机面前，她终于能够确认。世界上不会再有你我了。

千年隼猛地震动了一下，舷窗外突然一片漆黑。他们及时停下了飞行，让千年隼暂时飘荡在空中。

“发生了什么？”

“不清楚，刚刚调转了方向，好像撞到了什么。”本汇报道。

蕾伊将探照灯打开，发现他们好像进入了一处洞穴一样的地方，四周包起千年隼的是一种黏糊糊的粉色洞壁，给人一种不好的联想。

“我们还在移动。”蕾伊指着全息图上代表千年隼的光点，“这个洞在移动。”

“不……”本渐渐明白过来了，“是这个东西在移动。它是活的。”

#

太空中的游荡着的这条巨大、古老的生物将千年隼平安无事地带出了小行星带。那是一段异常风平浪静的旅途，他们最后趁着这生物张嘴打哈欠的空隙逃了出去，在确认R2这次选择的航线无误后，他们立刻跳入了超空间。

“刚刚在它的肚子里，我看到更深更远的地方有些微的亮光。”蕾伊靠在座椅靠背上，回想到。

“我好像也看到了。你觉得是不是有别的飞船也被困在里面了？”

她摇了摇头。“我想那可能它的记忆。”

本对她天马行空的想法有些不解。她尴尬地冲他笑了一下，解释道：“就是过去被困在里面的飞船和人。我想我看到了千年隼的形状。”

“这不可能。”他斩钉截铁地说，“记忆是存在于脑中的。”

“对于我们来说是如此。”她简短地结束了对于这件事的讨论，不过心中很确信自己在星鲸的肚子里的确看到了千年隼的记忆。

第三天， 未知星系，任务：水源

模拟的晨光将本·索罗从睡梦中唤醒， 他吻了吻蕾伊的头发，又越过她去检查电子钟上的时间。他们睡了整整十个小时，怪不得他觉得身体轻了很多。

她背对着本，用来遮盖身体的被单并没有起到它的作用，她的一整片后背暴露在舱内的低温之中。先前有本搂着她，还感觉不到室内的低温，现在他醒来翻了身，怕冷的蕾伊在睡梦中无意识地追寻着他的温度又挨了过来，圈住了他的腰。

他暂时还不肚饿。最近天天都吃到肚胀，饥饿已经像上辈子的事了。既然没有理由起床，他自然而然地顺从了蕾伊，把玩起她的一双手来。年轻的绝地有一双苍老的手，皴裂的痕迹，冻疮和茧子，看上去像个受了几十年苦的人才能拥有的。他自己青少年时期的手指细长，适合拿笔写字、演奏乐器。按有些人的话来说，他那时候是个标准的公子哥。军队里的生活给了他布满老茧的手掌和不再适合演奏精细乐器的粗壮手指。蕾伊的手可以完全被他的大手盖住，他有些笨拙地抚摸着她的手背，随后尴尬地意识到自己不知何时又勃起了。

他不想叫醒蕾伊，独自撸动一阵后射在了她的手上。意识清醒后他有些愧疚地找了块干净布料把她的手指擦干净，下了床。

“本？”身后传来蕾伊睡得迷迷糊糊的声音

“早安。”他只好又折回床边，“睡得还好吗？”

“我做了个梦，”她闭着眼睛，显然还不太适应舱室里的人造阳光。

“梦到什么了？”

蕾伊没有察觉手指的异常，她伸手去够他的身体，于是本让出了自己的一条胳膊给她。

“我梦到一对双胞胎。”她的手掌在本的手臂上滑来滑去，最后又收了回去，好像确认一遍他的真实性会让她的回笼觉会睡得心安一些。

“真是个好梦。”

他离开休息舱，发现R2正等在外面。它很困惑自己为何回到了千年隼上，在它错乱的印象里，本·索罗还是个几岁的小孩，没有经过父母允许不能上船。它不停对本发出警告，又询问房间里的姑娘是谁。

它就像个记忆力衰退的老人。本忧伤地想到。它忠心耿耿地要跟着家族的最后一名成员出行，期待更多新的冒险，结交新的家人。可现在它就连往日的朋友都开始遗忘了。蕾伊有一点想错了，就算是对机器人来说也没有什么是永恒的。如果它是个没有记忆没有感情的傻瓜宇航机器人倒也好，偏偏人类为它编入了这些不稳定的接近人类的情绪，它反而变得平凡。

“房间里的女孩叫蕾伊，”他告诉机器人，“她是我的爱人。”

R2随即惊讶地表示，它的印象中本·索罗只有十岁，怎么可能有爱人。

“每个人都有爱人，无论年龄，无论种族。你不是也有吗。”他拍了拍机器人的脑袋，随后走入了驾驶舱。

#

巡逻船的牵引束将这艘通缉令上的货船拉入了他们的机库之中。所有治安官都很意外为何船上的人既不逃跑也不反击，难道在这短短的数月之间这艘著名的飞船已经易主了？

带着疑问，一支装备精良的小队撬开了千年隼的舱门，小心翼翼地走进了货船之中。所有人都佩戴了防毒面具，然而货船内部并不如他们想象那般险象环生，反而被收拾得很整洁干净，一路上畅通无阻，没有埋伏，也没有躲藏的痕迹。

他们还是不敢相信这艘船上藏匿了共和国的甲级战犯。一小支脚步快的去查看了驾驶舱，返回的报道也表示没有人在船上。队长握紧了爆能枪，咽了两口唾沫，不死心地又派出了两队人搜查船上的货舱和客舱。

沙发卡座上还有一局没下完的棋，棋盘上还放着没吃完的压缩食品，说明不久前这里一定有人在。

对讲机里传来一阵沙沙的电流声，不知是那个笨蛋把它碰开了，队长刚刚想把机子关掉，里面传来了遥远的人声。

“……停下……你们的身份……停下……”

他听出了他的队员的声音，于是将过道的搜查交给了他的副官，决心去支援这位听起来不知所措的队员。根据定位，她应该是在休息舱外发出的警告。

说实在的他有些紧张，毕竟这次要面对的是货真价实的战犯，比那些走私贩亡命徒要更加致命，他们善用心理把戏说服别人前几次的围捕中人就是这么逃走的。他感到头盔里自己的头顶像在冒蒸汽，如果真的正面遇到了，他怀疑自己能否坚持过两轮心理暗示。

到达休息舱门外时，他的队员还在那里，看到队长手里的爆能枪，她还吓了一跳。

“还好吗，下士？”

“一切正常，队长！”她回过神来敬了个礼。

“刚才你在对讲机里和谁说话？”他警惕地向房间里看去，就在他的视线落到休息舱内部的一刹那，他明白了什么，但同时大脑也变得一片空白。这有一瞬间的事，随后他恢复了正常，对他的下属点了点头。

“以后记得要把对讲机扣好在出发。”他颇有领导风范地嘱咐了一句，又命令她立刻归队。下士低着头一溜烟离开了，反而是他现在站在房门外，突然有些恍惚。

他到底都看见了什么，为什么大脑会瞬间空白了？

“报告，货舱没有异常。”他的对讲机这一次终于正确地响了起来。

“报告，动力室没有异常。”

“报告，燃料仓、驾驶舱正常。”

基本上千年隼的角落都被他们搜索了个遍。他左思右想不懂为何这艘船上没有人影，却又到处都充满了生活的气息。根据星际航行法，像这样无主自动巡航的飞船不可被拘留24个标准时以上，它们往往都带有很重要的资源或信息，时间耽搁不起。

“撤退。”通知完所有队员后，他又一次向休息舱内看去。同样的事又发生了，他不确定自己看到的是空房间还是有人的房间，甚至他想回忆房间的布置时，眼前完全没有任何可供参考的记忆出现。

“不远处的星系里有一颗恒星死了。”

他想到。也许是太阳的幽灵把这艘船带到这里的，毕竟有关千年隼的传说流传在这个银河的各处，它本身就成为了一种象征，一种群体记忆。集体臆想症——说不定是这个玩意儿。他们这些飘荡在深空的巡逻船经常碰上这种事，看来这次返航后应该安排一次彻底的精神检查了。

#

“真不礼貌，女士。”

本气喘吁吁地伸出一只手，篡改了站在门口已经看呆的下士的记忆。蕾伊在他身下双手捂脸，一点也不敢看外面到底都有些什么人。

“你还好吗，蕾伊，”他收回手摸了一把他们交合的地方，咕叽咕叽的水声让她更加羞于露脸。本看上去很享受她不知所措的样子，“被外人看到让你很兴奋，你喜欢被人看着。”恶魔般的耳语让蕾伊的脸和耳朵彻底烧了起来，偏偏本·索罗得寸进尺，大开大合地干了起来，这时候她想要捂嘴也来不及了，声音越来越高昂。

“我让那位女士站在门口，观看我干你的全过程。她的对讲机里刚刚有个男人问她出了什么事，过一会儿他也会过来一起看你，你可以叫得更大声一点，我感到船上起码还有十几号人在游荡……”

“让他们走……”蕾伊扭脸看向床里，不过本不会让她得逞，他力量上的优势此刻显现了出来，食指和拇指掰着她的下巴让她重新看着自己，让她看清他眼中的欲望——这就是他有多爱她，有多想干她，蕾伊轻而易举地就会陷入他的饥渴之中，失去抵抗的力量。

“是你自己说的这样会很好玩。”他轻声强调，偏偏下身越干越急，快感来得过于尖锐，羞耻心让蕾伊想要咬住自己的手指不要继续发出叫声，但两手都被他的另一只大手锁在一起，舱室里碰撞出的水声和她的叫声此起彼伏，很快就引来了第二位围观者。

“我恨你本·索罗……”她快要急哭了，但同时又爽得说不出别的话来。她的确有过这样的念头，但无论如何让这些星际治安官来观摩也太过分了，她甚至不确定本的控心术能够同时操控几个人类，万一……万一这支队伍里有不受原力影响的种族呢

种种念头让她的高潮越爬越高，巡逻队的队长出现时她的脑中一片空白，整个人晕了过去。她感到本使用原力时周围气场的波动，同时也隐约觉出自己搞湿了整个床单——那个治安官说不远的星系里有一颗恒星死了，她在眩晕中下意识地思考那是否是他们曾经过的那一颗。他们是否吸走了太阳最后的能量。

“也许是，宝贝，”本低声告诉她，“也许是你把它浇灭了。”

第四天， 未知星系，任务：逃亡

最后的食物即将耗尽。不仅是R2和本，蕾伊也彻底失去了时间概念。尽管他们只要看一看千年隼的航行记录就能得知在标准时中他们已经经过了多久，但她害怕一旦得知了已经过去的时间，还剩下的时间就会变得触目惊心起来。

做爱比战斗消耗体力，这是他们弹尽粮绝之际学会的第一件事。

话又说回来为什么他们一直这样毫无节制地做，要说理由也说不出来。蕾伊只知道自己很饿，有的时候是心灵上的，有的时候确实是生理上的。和本·索罗做的时候她会努力去想他们曾经经历过的事，想他们拼死搏斗的情景，她认为那是他们浪费掉的时间，那是他们应该用极致的爱去夺回的时间。说到底年轻人还是体力好，这个年纪一天不下床都没问题。这样不健康，但身体的快感胜过了所有的外在顾虑，在寂静无声的宇宙中还好有彼此的声音能带来些许慰藉。

食物缺乏带来的四肢无力和疲倦让他们更难离开床铺，有一天他们觉得他们好像经过了一处星际战场——两人同时看到了深空中追着战机的红绿激光炮和巨大的歼星舰投下的阴影，但奇怪的是在飞船里这一切因为无声而变得有些滑稽，好像那只是舷窗上播放的一幅画面，或是一种共同幻觉。银河系什么时候又开战了？还是说他们已经航行得太远，来到了另一个银河，在那里反抗压迫的战争才刚刚开始？

一种求生的欲望告诉他们也许是时候返航了，他们已经离正常的轨道太远了。

他们躺在床上，看着天花板上重新被吊上去的那盆植物，它看上去快死了。

“我看到了一些蓝色的光斑，你看到了吗，本？”她缓慢地眨着眼睛，像是要确认它们是否真实存在。

“我也看到了，你仔细看看他们还长着人脸。”

“你说的没错。”她的回答开始变慢，说话的力气在离她而去。“我发现其中一个长得很像天行者大师，我是不是快疯了。”

“你看到了自己的记忆。我和你不同，我看到了我的母亲。”本喃喃着。她突然有些害怕自己会没有力气回答他的下一句话，于是隔了很久重新积蓄起力量后才敢再次开口。

“他看上去真老。”蕾伊咯咯笑着说。

“他死的时候就很老。妈妈也一样。”

“我不想那样死。也不想那样回来。”

本眨了眨眼，他觉得自己好像也看到了卢克·天行者。这难道又是一个他们共享的幻觉吗，他无法确定，“见鬼，我觉得他们开口说话了，你听得清他们在说什么吗？”

“他说快起来，本，蕾伊，你们不能继续这样了。”她一边说着，给自己的脖子在他的手臂上调整了一个合适的角度，“他说蕾伊，你快劝一劝本，你们这样下去会死掉。”

本没有回答她，有一会儿他好像累得睡着了，半晌才缓缓睁开眼睛，叹了口气。

“他只是个幻觉，无所谓的。”一边说着，他的手指不安分地又在她的身上游走起来，蕾伊原本以为自己已经筋疲力尽了，没想到他手指经过的地方仍然能让她浑身战栗，呼吸加快。“现在不要理已经死去的老家伙们，我们来找点乐子。”他的耳语让蕾伊难为情地笑出了声。有一瞬间她想过万一舱室里飘着的这些不是他们的幻觉而是真的绝地英灵该如何是好，那一刻过去得很快，因为她发觉自己已经不在乎他们怎么想了。她已经完成了他们交给她的使命，甚至为之献出了生命，从今以后的人生是她的，不是他们的。她有时把英灵们想象成贪婪的恶魔，妄图通过她年轻且原力充沛的身体完成他们的那些未竟的、不知所谓的事业。蕾伊总之不会将自己看作容器，她极端地想，就算让她来选择，她更享受高潮时射进体内的精液，那比老人们艰深晦涩的寓言和训话要适合装在体内。当然，如果给她其他的选择，比如可口的食物，她还是更愿意吃点能填饱肚子的。

本的双手顺着她的双臂来到了腰腹处，将她拉向自己，已然情动的年轻绝地眼角泛红，尽管疲倦，她仍然最大限度地取悦他，不用他的柔声命令，她已经分开双腿，将手指插进甬道里做起了扩张。她竭尽全力的样子十分动人，那些微不可闻的哼声和因他的注视而羞红的脸颊都是上佳的催情剂。女孩用一种完全奉献自我的方式反过来夺走了他的全部，多么狡猾，多么绝望。

“让我来喂饱你。”蕾伊对他张开怀抱，好像这么说着。

#

“本，你们不能继续这样了，”卢克·天行者劝说道，“让我们帮帮你们，回去吧，去面对你造成的后果。”

被点名的学徒本·索罗正干着卢克的另一个学徒，这幅场面就很不雅观，他身材健美的小学徒在本的对比下都显得娇小柔弱了起来，容易情绪上头的外甥在粗重的喘息中大幅度摆动着腰部，无力支撑的蕾伊趴在枕头上一下下发出可怜的叫声，失神地伸手想要抓住什么，最后只落了个空。他实在看不下去了，转头向自己的双胞胎妹妹求助。莱娅扶着额头，叹气声接二连三。

“这都是为了他们好。”卢克说，“厄西戈之后他们的状况一直很危险。也许是求生的本能让他们一直这样……但不可能永远以这种方式生活下去啊。”

“也许有更好的办法。”莱娅没有把握地说。

“一定有更好的办法。”欧比旺·肯诺比揣着手，紧皱眉头出现了。“年轻的学徒，你们的长辈知晓一切关于原力的秘密，我们已经参透生死，超越了生死，但对你们来说，未来还有更多的责任，要知道，原力的平衡并非一日就能铸就，还有那么多蠢蠢欲动的势力在看到你们的力量后随之崛起，敌人从来都不会消失……”

“绝地武士守护规则，守护和平，守护正义——”奎刚·金在一众大师的身后反复念叨着。

“……这是天行者的使命，生来就要为了银河系而战斗，和敌人，也和自己——”

“听听老人家的声音，你们有时候。没有幽默，可能，但智慧，有很多——”

恼人的声音越来越多，越来越嘈杂，很快他们就分不清究竟是谁在张嘴说话，到最后好像几十张几百张嘴都在用同一个声音说着同一句话：

听我们的，听我们的，这是你唯一的路，唯一的真理。

蓝色的幻影将他们密密麻麻地围起来，老卫道士们对他们接近野兽般原始的交合并不在意，只是他们的无视惹恼了英灵们，他们说得声音越响，语气越急躁，年轻的爱人们就越动情，好像立志要用他们产生的动静将这些幻觉屏蔽掉。在一串长长的教导后，本稍稍退出来一些，将蕾伊翻过来面朝自己，他迫不及待地要确认她的眼睛，看她是否被那些声音所迷惑。所幸蕾伊的眼神是意乱情迷的，同时也是坚定的，她的眼中只看得见他，没有那些蓝色的幽灵，她用满足的呻吟证明此刻她并非那些鬼魂的器皿，而是蕾伊，他的蕾伊。

他爱怜地用拇指蹭掉她眼角的泪水，结果发现那些并不是她流出来的，而是属于他自己的。他发出了一声疑惑的哼声，却是蕾伊主动张开手臂抱住了他的头，让他伏在胸前哭泣。女孩柔嫩的乳房有着低于躯干的的温度，他停在这一刻，感觉回到了黑暗母亲的怀抱中。

“你是我的，我是你的。不要担心”她说，双眼穿透了那些幽灵和千年隼的船体，看向深空。在那里的不是原力，不是宿命，更不是这些絮絮叨叨的幽灵。她要寻找的是一无所有的绝望之地，是她第一次热烈地爱着本·索罗的那个瞬间。

“有的时候我有一种错觉，我可能只是很需要你，并不爱你。可是我错了，这种想法太残忍了。我当然爱着你，全心全意地爱你，但只有当我意识到有可能永远失去你时，我对你的爱才最强烈，最纯洁。就像现在。”

“用力干我，让我再也听不见那些幽灵的声音。他们是来拽我们回彼岸的差使，他们是名为绝地的集体意志的一部分。但我们不是。我是蕾伊，你是本·索罗。我是你的，你是我的。”

#

R2静静地立在驾驶舱的一角，用摄像头记录着舷窗外的银河。它不知从何时起不再唱歌了，从小主人的休息舱里传来的叫声越来越弱，动力室里的故障音反而越来越强，它无论如何都遮盖不过它们了，宇航机器人察觉到了自己的大限将至，于是顺从地接受了在电池干枯前一切可能收集到的讯息。

这是很漫长的一生，也是它自己选择的一生。抵抗组织也许会提供给它这个古董机器人最好的替换元件，但它的一生始终向往的是冒险，和独自走向大漠深处的勇气。不知道它的老朋友是否明白它的决定——也许它明白的，所以礼仪机器人才偷偷地为他们送行了。它念念叨叨着这样的潜逃是不合军法的，但仍然会在R2的履带卡壳的时候在后面用力推它一把，让它登上千年隼。

现在它的能量将尽，那些它以为被覆盖掉的记忆反而有些回来了。它想起了小主人第一次登上千年隼时摔了个大马趴，在过道的某处，公主和走私犯深情拥吻却被它的老朋友打断，卢克·天行者被训练球射出的激光打得嗷嗷直叫……它有些不舍，但的确也想好好告别。人们总觉得能永远存在的是好的，可是当机器人对这样一个命途多舛的家族投入太多的感情，又不得不一次次面对他们的悲剧结局时，它那颗电子元件构建出来的虚拟之心也会心碎，就算更换零件也无法治好。修修补补的身体带着破碎的电子心脏，永恒看起来无比残酷。

R2-D2向千年隼输入了最后一个坐标。老飞船不是很熟悉这里，不过对于R2来说，那里更像是它的第一个家。

第五天， 纳布星系，任务：结束

驾驶舱里只有R2，它的主人们则在吵架。

蕾伊让本回他的舱室去，原因是今天早上起来的时候由于专注于书写，忘记了给她亲吻和早安。她无理取闹的态度究竟是难吃的压缩饼干导致的还是单纯的厌烦这一点他们无从得知。本收拾好他的东西后去了另一间客舱，坐在床上开始生闷气。

“你没事吗？”机器人好心地过来问候。

“我没事，R2，我只是不明白为什么她会那么生气。”

“哦，女人嘛，你也知道的。”它老气横秋地劝解道。

“不，我想着和是不是女人无关。”

“是因为床上的事不顺利吗？”

“嗨——你可不允许记录这些东西。”

“我看到过很多你想都想不到的事，小子。”R2欢快地说。“我的建议是你们分开一阵，总是有好处的。”

本·索罗托着下巴，盯着这个家族老友看了一阵，最后叹了口气。

“有道理。你过来，我可能知道怎么修复你的记忆元件。”

R2警觉地向后滑了一点，“我的记忆是我的私人讯息……”

“我不会删除过去那些的。总有人需要用它们来了解历史，了解这个银河系的过去。出了问题的是你这些天记录的。这些原本就是不应该出现在任何正式记录里的东西，你无法从人类的手中保护自己，所以为了防止他们伤害你，我会把你的这段记忆移除。如果运气好，从今以后你的记忆又能正常工作了。”

R2还是不明白为何本·索罗坚持要删除千年隼上的这段记忆。在它看来这和过去它观测到的任何一次冒险没有实质的区别。没有了记忆，别人又要怎么知道他和蕾伊是因为相爱而逃亡，而非出于谋杀的企图和威胁性质的绑票？

又或许对于本·索罗来说，以上来自外界的指控对他来说根本不重要。

本将R2接上了个人电脑，开始检验起驱动工程机器人的各项程序。他做事时很专注，眉头紧锁神情凝重的样子像他的父亲。

“不会疼，也不会有任何感觉。”他安慰起了工程机器人，即使知道它没有痛觉。“就像是向水里投下一颗石子。泛起波澜，但很快还会恢复平静。与我们相关的记忆在你所记录的历史之中并没有那么重要。”

但你是共和国的甲级战犯啊。机器人心里想着什么本都能在电脑上看到。他读完这条反馈后无奈地撇了下嘴。

“是啊，但流淌在我的家族历史中的应该是黑与白、光与暗的教训。后来的人们不需要理解天行者们的爱。”他确认了需要删除的内容后关掉了R2，防止它再形成新的反馈。

修理持续了三个标准时，R2重启后提示音都变得轻快了些，确认它基本功能没有故障后，他再次关掉了机器人的电源。本知道他不能冒险让机器人继续留在飞船上，一旦有机会，他必须送走R2。这个念头刚刚在他脑中落成，响应他需求的爆炸声立刻如期而至。

#

船体后部遭到了攻击，千年隼自动展开了护盾，但对方的火力远超老货船的最大承受范围。

蕾伊从她的客舱里跳出来。

“是共和国的军队？”

“还是帕尔帕廷的余党？”

他们相对着提出猜想，在第二声爆炸响起前，他们飞扑着去了驾驶舱。他们以为会看到在他们的面前列开的是一支不少于一百架战机的中队和一艘共和国巡洋舰，但现实让他们失望了，追击在他们身后的仅仅是三艘新型x翼战机，那是共和国的军队，但他们显然十分质疑这艘千年隼的内船长的身份，攻击并不如他们所想的那么激烈。失去了武器系统的千年隼依然只能逃亡，蕾伊一个人操作足够，而本——他有件更重要的事要做。

他返回了自己的舱室，找到了R2，将他重新激活。千年隼仍因为被击中护盾而剧烈震颤着，他开始担心蕾伊是否能带着他们尽快逃离追捕……宇航机器人现在被他夹在腋下带入了逃生舱的弹射装置前。本知道如果没有办法证明逃生舱内有生命反应，共和国的战机不会随便开炮。

“一路顺风，蓝家伙。”他敲了敲舷窗，算是告别。

本想起纳布的主行星正是R2的故乡。如果深究其中的关系，那里也算是本·索罗的故乡之一。它选择将这趟航程设定为它回家的旅途，也许是它英勇无畏的一生中仅有一次的私心。

他折回驾驶舱，却在半途遇到了蕾伊。

“你怎么在这里，现在是谁在驾驶千年隼？”

女孩脸上露出了她不服输时的那种倔强表情。

“你在生气吗，本？”

“没有。我刚刚修好了R2，送走了他。”他还想继续追问驾驶舱里的情形，但突然之间他明白了蕾伊的表情，也明白了她的为何不在那里。

极速衰退的生命力在这一刻终于成为了摆到他们面前不得不讨论的问题。幽灵们是对的，他们离开厄西戈后就一直苟延残喘，渴求着对方身上流淌着的些微生命原力。他们一直猜测那个时刻什么时候会到来，会是在一次高潮后吗，会是在睡梦中吗，又或许是几十年以后；没想过的是他们不应该等待它的到来，反而应该去主动地拥抱它。

他们之间无需话语，一个眼神，就足够下定决心。

数到三，告诉我你的决定，好吗？

“你离开后，我在床上辗转反侧，”她疾步迎上去，捧着他的手细致地亲吻起来，用她温热的脸颊轻轻蹭着它们，“对不起，离开你的瞬间我就开始心碎。比起驾驶飞船，我更想告诉你这点。”

“我也是，蕾伊。”他轻轻拭去女孩脸上的泪水。她看上去是那么坚强的一个姑娘，却在他们还是敌人的时候就毫不顾忌地在他面前展现过她的泪水。从那时起本就知道自己永远也离不开她了，他心甘情愿地想将自己的一切都交给她，无论她此刻的计划是好是坏。

“再吻我最后一次，”他柔声请求道，“这样我们就永不分离；再吻我最后一次，我的心脏此生只为你一人而跳动；再吻我最后一次，像你第一次吻我那样。”

那些死去的星星，饥肠辘辘的夜晚，还有他们热烈而真诚地做爱时所迸发出的一切感慨喟叹都从蕾伊赐给他的第一个吻开始，而在无数的时间过去后，他们也许也该首尾呼应地这样结束一切。

蕾伊踮起了脚尖，捧着她的男孩的脸。他笑得那么开心，从现在开始，他们真正地只属于彼此了，那些老卫道士，自说自话的军人和政客，他们休想从机器人和那些家人朋友那里了解他们的故事，休想得知爱的美妙真相。他们才不在乎这个荒唐世界之后变成什么样子，就把那些腐朽的规矩和被曲解的真谛留给后人吧，对他们来说真正鲜活的只有身体、孤独和无尽的爱抚。

——就算被遗忘，也不要当荒唐世上的一对幽灵。

宇宙其实是无声的。他们在深空中作战时总觉得战机各自有着特殊的轰鸣声，但那实际上是被人工合成用来区分敌我的手段，当他们依偎在千年隼的舱内，那些掠过他们的战机除了带来隆隆的震动外，并没有任何显著的声音特质。那些光束、激光炮，还有爆炸，和所有的死亡全都在寂静中击中目标。

#

谁也不明白为什么著名的货船改战斗机的千年隼在这场遭遇之中从未反击。兢兢业业的共和国飞行员们犹豫再三，终于还是按照指示对千年隼发出了有绝对破坏力的两炮。

“无论船上的人是谁，他们都已经不再是共和国的朋友了。”

银白色的优雅载具在两道寂静的爆炸闪光过后失去了动力，那时它已经飞得太低了，落入了附近一颗行星的大气层中，没有了推动力的飞船像块巨大的铁盘，在大气层中擦出明亮的火光，耐高温、被护盾包裹的飞船表层居然燃烧了起来。纳布星球的民众此时如果抬头看向天空，陨落的千年隼号便是他们今年见到的第一颗白昼流星。它拖着红色的尾巴坠入广袤的森林湖泊区，一声巨响后，这艘飞行历史长达一百年的传奇货船坠落在了这颗它从未到访过的星球上，砸入深深的湖泊之中。水漫入船舱，船体沉得越深它们侵入得越迅猛，直到连善于游泳的冈根人都难以深入的程度。古老美丽的纳布向她展开了怀抱，接纳了这位脾气倔强的游子，就好像这里一直以来都是她真正的家乡一样。

几分钟后，一度沸腾的湖面复归平静，如同无事发生。

他们吵架的那个清晨，本用他那套落了灰的书法套装完成了一首支离破碎的小诗。

“……我的话语，  
是水上的文字，  
是为你所写的  
破碎的情诗，  
它们沉入水底，  
永不消逝。”

FIN


End file.
